<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Roll Players by anna_thema</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041004">Roll Players</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_thema/pseuds/anna_thema'>anna_thema</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Control (Video Game), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Stranger Things (TV 2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Crossover, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/anna_thema/pseuds/anna_thema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>New girl Max joins the Hawkins roller derby league, finding her footing (so to speak) and her family on the track.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Roll Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So I had the idea for the derby name Helleven, and then got to thinking about other derby names for the characters, and here we are. Just a fun AU with everybody. It's set in Hawkins more or less in the modern day, since flat track derby didn't really arise until 2005 or so. I play roller derby and the sport is hugely important to me, and I've tried to capture some if it's magic here. </p><p>Since roller derby is usually an 18+ sport (and not kids mixed with adults), I've loosely standardized the ages.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Max pulls up for roller derby practice and is immediately sure she’s in the wrong place. She dismounts her scooter and surveys a dilapidated warehouse that is drab even by Hawkins standards. They had fresh meat tryouts at the high school gym, but the league practices hear most of the time. At least, she thinks they do. There are a couple of cars in the lot, and one tractor, but she’s not sure. She walks around the side of the building, looking for a sign.</p><p>“You’re Max right?”</p><p>Max turns and sees a girl with curly brown hair getting out of a station wagon. She recognizes her, but doesn’t know her. The girl drags a huge duffle bag out of the back and walks over to her.</p><p>“I recognize you from tryouts. I’m Nancy, one of the coaches. You’re hear for derby right?”</p><p>“Yup, Max, that’s me.” She breathes a sigh of relief at being in the right place. She awkwardly hefts her own bag out of the back of her bike, cringing with embarrassment at the canvas shopping bag she’s had to cram her hastily purchased gear in. Nancy doesn’t seem to notice.</p><p>“You’re a bit early, but we can head on in, I think some of the others are already here, and I want you to meet the rest of your team. C’mon!”</p><p>She starts off at a skip towards a side door, leaving Max to trot after, hoping she knows what she’s gotten herself into.</p><p>Inside, the warehouse looks only slightly better than outside. It looks like a repurposed ice rink, with a polished concrete floor and a handful of dilapidated banners hanging from the rafters. Nany leads Max over to a bench where a handful of women are grouped around chatting and laughing. Some are lacing up skates to take practice laps. Nancy starts pointing out a couple of them. She waves at a girl with dirty brown hair.</p><p>“That’s Seeing Red Robin, she’s new, but one of the best blockers I’ve seen. The girl she’s talking to” She indicates a girl with longer brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. “That’s Jesse Faden, AKA Miss Hiss. Over there-“ she gestures to a girl sitting alone, with short dirty blonde hair and murderous expression. “That’s InSYDious. She’s a demon on the track, but don’t be fooled by the death stare, she’s cool. Oh, and I’m Nancy, Nancy Boo.”</p><p>Max takes in the group, marveling at them. She sees a girl with short buzzed hair, standing off on her own and methodically lacing up her skates</p><p>“Who’s that?” she asks, indicating the girl.</p><p>“Oh her.” Nancy almost sounds awed. “That’s Helleven. She’s…she’s something else.”</p><p>Max surveys her, taking her in. Helleven reaches up to scratch at her neck, and Max sees the numbers ‘011’ tattooed on the inside of her left wrist.</p><p>“What’s her story?”</p><p>“She showed up at practice one day. Walked out of the rain soaking wet with that tattoo on her arm. The rest is for her to tell. I can’t really say. But she’s really nice” Nancy qualifies, “She doesn’t say much, but she’s got your back no matter what. And her derby skills border on the supernatural.”</p><p>Nancy looks around and sets her back down as more players file in.</p><p>“I got to start getting ready, you should gear up to. Skates on in 10 minutes!”</p><p>She heads off, leaving Max. Max looks around, claiming an unoccupied spot of bench away from most people. She squeezed through tryouts with a spot on a team, the Roll Players, but she still feels really out of place. She buries her head in her bag and starts pulling on elbow pads, wrist guards, knee pads, and helmet before pulling on her skates.</p><p>“Hello”</p><p>“A soft voice interrupts her putting in her mouthguard. She looks up to see Helleven standing over her. She’s fully geared up, resting on her skates as easily as if she’d been born with them. Max stands to her feet with a lot less grace, wobbling uncertainly as she tries for a smile.</p><p>“Hi there.”</p><p>The other girl cocks her head, fixing her with an earnest, uneradable expression. “You are new.” It’s less of a question than a neutral statement.</p><p>“That’s right, I’m Max. Your Helleven Right?”</p><p>The Helleven nods wide eyed.</p><p>“I like your name.” Max tries, a little off put.</p><p>She frowns, then breaks into a tentative smile. “Bitchin.”</p><p>Max laughs, perplexed but happy to have found a friendly face. “Yeah, Bitchin”</p><p>She’s going to say more, but at that point a sharp whistle blasts and Nancy calls out “Warm up! Five laps derby direction!” and there’s a flurry of activity as skaters take the track. Helleven gives her a look of meaning that Max can’t describe, then jumps onto the track. Max takes a beat, then follows her.</p><p>Practice is intense, but Max can’t think of a time when she’s had more fun. After warmups she’s already feeling exhausted, but Nancy doesn’t let up. After that they break into groups and do endurance, then jammer drills, then pack definition, and it goes on. Through it all Max keeps an eye on her new teammates. Red Robin (Red for short, Max learns) is a brilliant strategist, describing plays and formations and displaying an awareness of the track that more than makes up for her lack of bulk.  Miss Hiss and Syd are a killer blocker team, with the former’s control and dynamism matched by the latter’s brutal hits and blocks. Helleven alternates between blocking and Jamming, with an almost inhuman sense for where people are and a strength which her small size belies. Throughout practice Nancy proves her skills as a captain, managing the fifteen girls on the team and swapping in to block. Max for her part just tries to keep up, rotating in and out of different groups as needed. She likes jamming the most, where she can put her speed to good use as she zooms around on her laps.</p><p>At the end of the day Nancy calls practice to a close and they all circle up to stretch. They all circle up, sweating and exhausted, but the kind of exhausted that feels like the best thing. As they gear down, Robin and Syd make conversation with her.</p><p>“So, Max, you’re the new draftee!” Robin is friendlyWhat do you think of it all?”</p><p>Max laughs, taking off her helmet and shaking out her hair. “It’s incredible! I’m a little overwhelmed though. I just hope I can keep up”</p><p>Syd shrugs, offering a shy smile. “Don’t worry about it too much, fresh meat. Nancy’s got an eye for talent, she wouldn’t have chosen you if you weren’t ready for the big time.”</p><p>“Besides,” Chimes in Robin, “You’re scary fast! You zoom around there like you were made for it. You oughtta try jamming.”</p><p>“Jamming? Me?” It sounds terrifying.</p><p>“Sure why not? You’ve got a real knack for it. Miss Hiss has been jamming for us most recently, but we need someone else in the rotation.”</p><p>Max strips of her pads and skates, soaked with sweat, and runs a hand through her hair.</p><p>“I’ll think about it, if you really want me.”</p><p>Robin looks shocked. “Of course we want you! You’re amazing and you’ll do well here. Are you a hugger?”</p><p>“Yeah sure, why do-“</p><p>Robin sweeps her up in a crushing hug. “Welcome to the team!”</p><p>After some demurring, Syd joins in. It’s honestly the most welcome Max has felt in a long time. Things with her parents were never that peaceful, and she’s a loner by nature, so it’s been a while since she had close friends. She feels the last dregs of tension seep out of her.</p><p>The moment is over all too soon. A clattering by the warehouse door announces a cadre of girls walking in, bags slung over their shoulders, looking like business.</p><p>“Oh no.” Max hears Robin groan, “Robin tell me we don’t have to-“</p><p>“-I’m afraid so,” Nancy replies, “They booked the practice space right after us, we’ve gotta clear out.”</p><p>“Ughhh.” Syd groans, “I hate these people.”</p><p>Max is confused. “Who are they?”</p><p>“Upside Down.”</p><p>Helleven whispers this last, her fists clenched.</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“They’re another team in the league,” Miss Hiss supplies, “They have all their jersey lettering upside down, so that’s what we call them.”</p><p>“Why?” Max looks across at the approaching group of skaters as she stuffs the last of her gear away. They look innocent enough, but she gets a creepy feeling all the same. Despite having just arrived, many of them are sweating profusely already. Miss Hiss sets her jaw.</p><p>“We ain’t sure. It’s just some edgy thing they do. C’mon, let’s get out of here, that lot give me the creeps.”</p><p>Shouldering her bag, Max follows the rest of the group out the warehouse door, as they pass the approaching group of skaters nobody speaks, and Max gets a chilling feeling that quickly passes as she steps out into the late afternoon sun.</p><p>Helleven falls into step behind her as she walks back across the parking lot to her bike. She seems to be struggling to say something.</p><p>“What’s up?” Max inquires, finding she’s taken a liking to the strange girl.</p><p>Helleven stops, and looks at her thoughfully.</p><p>“Do you have a name?”</p><p>Max stops, perplexed. “Well, my name’s technically Maxine, but I really like to go by Max.”</p><p>“No, a different name.” Helleven clarifies, “bitchin’.”</p><p>It takes a second, but Max gets what she means. It’s something she’s been considering for a while, ever since she dreamed she might have a shot at  Roller Derby. Picking out a ‘derby name’ is a big decision, and she wants to get it right. She does have a few ideas though.</p><p>“Well, I was thinking, I might want to go by MadMax. It’s my favorite movie.” She clarifies.</p><p>Helleven considers it for a moment, then smiles. “Good. I like it.”</p><p>They walk across the parking lot to Max’s bike. Helleven declines her offer for a ride home, stating that she lives close by but offering no other explanation. Max once again wonders what exactly her story is. There’s something mysterious about the girl, but not threatening. Max remembers her saying hello at the beginning of practice, and thinks she’d like to know her better.</p><p>“Thanks for helping today, really. You’re a good teammate.”</p><p>“Teammate.” Her smile grows wider. “Yes.”</p><p>“See you around, Helleven.”</p><p>“See you, MadMax.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Roll Model</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Featuring a trip to the mall, a new friendship, and an old grudge</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>The next day, Max feels sore all over. It’s a deep soreness and exhaustion, but the good kind, like her body is telling her she’s been working hard. She thinks back to practice, and smiles. It wasn’t easy, but it felt good. With a groan, she hauls herself to her feet and sets about her day.</p><p>Finding a job in Hawkins has been a daunting prospect. It’s not as if she’s spoiled for choice, but if she’s going to sustain a roller derby hobby, she needs cash. That gear isn’t cheap. Today she’s got an interview with the game store, a poor excuse for board game retail dragging it’s way into the electronic age. But she’s a videogame wiz, and this is probably better than nothing.</p><p>The interview goes well and leaves her with the impression that this place is desperate enough to hire anybody, let alone someone desperate enough to apply. As she pulls out of the parking lot and makes her way home, she spies a lone figure walking along the side of the road. It takes her a second to realize that it’s Helleven. She pulls over.</p><p>“Hey there!”</p><p>If she’s startled by Max’s appearance, Helleven doesn’t show it. She looks up, frowing. It occurs to Max that she doesn’t actually know her ‘real’ name.</p><p>“Where are you going?”</p><p>“Home.” She says it so matter of factly, like an obvious answer. Still it’s getting dark, and this road isn’t good for walking at night.</p><p>“Want a ride?”</p><p>***</p><p>As she climbs awkwardly up behind Max on the scooter, Max finally thinks to ask.</p><p>“So, what do people call you when you’re not on skates?”</p><p>“Eleven.”</p><p>It takes her a second to realize that she’s responded to her question.</p><p>“Wait seriously? Your name is Eleven?”</p><p>She can tell that she’s said the wrong thing. The other girl’s arms tighten around her waist as they pick up speed along the road.</p><p>“El. Short for Eleven.”</p><p>She doesn’t say much more than that after other than to give directions. It transpires that she does actually live in the woods. In a cabin about a half mile from the road. It’s too rough for her scooter, so she ends up walking her the rest of the way. Neither of them question it. Eleven doesn’t object to the company, and Max wants to make up for her earlier stumble. As they walk, she dares making conversation.</p><p>“So, you live alone?”</p><p>“Yes. I had…a father. He’s gone.” She’s not crying, but the halting delivery of more words than Max has heard from her in a single sentence belies a sadness nonetheless.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you.” Her expression softens, awnd she absently rubs at the ‘011’ tattoo on her wrist.</p><p>“My dad died when I was young. And my mother remarried and moved here.” Max doesn’t usually talk about this stuff, but El seems like she can keep a secret. “It’s actually how I ended up here in the first place.”</p><p>“This place.”</p><p>“Yeah, where did you grow up?”</p><p>El is silent for a long time. “Bad Place”</p><p>“Ah.” She doesn’t need to know the specifics to know what El is talking about. <br/>“HeyHey, uhm, I’m sorry about earlier. I think Eleven really suits you.”</p><p>“Suits me?” She considers</p><p>“Yeah, I’m sorry, your name is nice, wherever it comes from. I’m sorry if I made you feel weird.” Max takes a breath, then takes a risk. “You’re a really good skater you know, and I’d love to get to know you better. Maybe, we could get to know each other better, as friends?”</p><p>They’ve reached the end of the track. A small cabin stands alone. Eleven abruptly holds out her hand, and Max freezes in place. As she watches, El bends down and unhooks a trip wire from between two trees. She carefully steps across it then rehooks it.</p><p>“Not Stupid” she murmurs, barely audible. She nods at Max before walking inside. “Yes. Friends.”</p><p>Max ponders these things as she picks her way back along the path and rides home through the night.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At practice the next evening Max doesn’t talk much with Eleven-or Helleven, as she’s known on the track- but they exchange a nod that communicates more than either of them knows how to say out loud. She’s mostly partnered up with InSYDious, who schools her in blocking and offense. Her hits are hard, and she seems pretty awkward, but opens up a bit towards the end of practice, especially bonding over their tastes in music.</p><p>“I’ve never heard of someone else who likes BloodWitch” Syd remarks as they line up for 2v1 blocking. “My friend Stan introduced it to me, but my girlfriend Dina hates it.”</p><p>Max tries her had rotating in as a blocker, but in truth her heart is more in jamming. She just loves the rush of wind in her face as she zooms around the track, and the challenge of slamming into a wall of bodies in order to break through. After practice Nancy calls her over and she gently rolls to a stop in front of her captain.</p><p>“Good work out there MadMax” Nancy sounds pleased. “If you keep it up, I think we could start you in as a relief Jammer for our game in two weeks.”</p><p>Max freezes “Two weeks?”</p><p>“Yeah, I know it’s pretty soon, but such is the season schedule. Still” she smiles, “you’ve got this. You’re a little zoomer on the track.”</p><p>Zoomer huh? She likes the sound of that.</p><p>***</p><p>They have practice the next day, and then Nancy declares that they have the weekend off. It’s a relief to get some rest, but Max wonders what she’s going to do with the free time she has. She decides to spend some time skating outside for a change, and swaps the wheels on her skates for one’s a little bit more forgiving on the street. She starts easy, just skating figure eights in the driveway, before progressing to some laps around the neighborhood. The sun is out and there’s a breeze going. She’s completed her fourth trip around the street and is skating backwards when she nearly bowls over Eleven. She stumbles, spins around, and the two collapse in a heap on the pavement.</p><p>Max groans, sitting up and checking herself. She doesn’t seem to be injured, thank god for protective equipment. Beside her, El has a bloody nose from knocking into her.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>El wipes at her nose and looks over, blunt, but not unkind.</p><p>“I’m fine. Be careful though.”</p><p>Unexpectedly, she reaches over and brushes some grit away from Max’s face. They sit for a while, catching their breath. Max speaks up.</p><p>“What are you doing here? Not that it’s not good to see you.”</p><p>Eleven looks seriously at her. “Can we talk?”</p><p>El, it transpires, has a serious problem. Boredom. Her non-derby friends ditched her to play DnD, and there’s not much else to do in Hawkins. Still, Max is glad to have been sought out. It feels nice to be connecting to people in this town. El gets up and helps haul Max to her feet, and retreat to the shade to brainstorm ways to pass the day.</p><p>“Movie?”</p><p>“Nothing good out. How about skating?”</p><p>El fans herself to cool off, “Need a break.”</p><p>“Hmm,” Max gives it some thought. “How about the mall?”</p><p>“Mall Where is ‘Mall’?”</p><p>Max stares. “You’ve never been to the Mall before?” El Shrugs.</p><p>“Don’t get out much.”</p><p>“Ok that’s it, come on.” Max grabs her hand and drags her to her feet, “We’re going shopping.”</p><p> </p><p>Starcourt Mall is in fairness a relatively new addition to the Hawkins landscape, but it’s already become the center of the world for most of the kids in town. It’s easy to imagine why, too. From the foodcourt to the photobooth, everything’s here, all built in service to the great American ideal of consumerism. Max loves it, in a weird kind of way.</p><p>Eleven looks around in wonder as they step through the doors into the blast of frigid AC. She stares up at the arrays of shops and restaurants, pulled in every direction like it’s the first time she’s ever seen something like this. Maybe it has.</p><p>“C’mon, let’s go!”</p><p>In a clothing store, El roams throughout the racks. She runs her hands over the fabrics, feeling their textures, breathing in the smells and sensations. Max follows her, bemused.</p><p>“Do you like it?” she asks as El stares up at a dress on a mannequin. El leans in conspiratorily.</p><p>“How do I know, what I like?”</p><p>“You find something that’s just you, no one else.”</p><p>Eleven looks at Max, and then at the racks of color and sensation arrayed around her. A smile creeps over her face, and Max thinks that this day might just be one of the finest she’s spent in Hawkins.</p><p> </p><p>What follows is a whirlwind of trying on outfits, accessories and shoes, followed by a grand tour of all starcourt has to offer. Eleven does surprisingly well in the arcade, though Max still creams her at Dig Dug. The food court is the expected grease soaked nightmare, but they both stuff their faces (“not as good as eggos though”, Max learns). It’s a bit of an extravagance, but it feels nice to be with someone who she knows won’t judge her for her weirdness, and El feels the same way (turns out most of her other friends are boys).</p><p>As they’re preparing to leave for the day, Max looks down from the veranda to find her gaze drawn towards a posse of girls shoving their way up the escalator. There can’t be more than three of them, though somehow they seem like more. Eleven, joining her, immediately stills, and a second later max realizes that they are members of the other team in the league, the so-called Upside Down. As Max watches, one of the girls turns and looks directly at her. She’s tall, well built, and Max thinks she’s seen her around the community pool, though she can’t be sure. She feels a chill again working it’s way up her spine, and shivers involuntarily. Beside her, Eleven only says “mouthbreather” and is quiet until they exit the mall into the hot sunlight. She turns to Max and fixes her with an intense gaze.</p><p>“We have to win.”</p><p>Max decides to dig deeper, feeling she’s owed at least a couple answers.</p><p>“Well of course we’re going to win, but why is this so important? What’s the big deal about this team?”</p><p>Eleven pulls her wordlessly onto the bus, where she sits down at the back and explains in hushed tones what the deal is between the Roll Players and the Upside Down.</p><p>Apparently, so Max gathers, last year the Upside Down got really drunk during team initiation, and started making a commotion in the woods and scaring kids out playing late. One kid ran off into the woods and was missing for several days before they found him, half dead, in the rain. Then there was the pool party they hosted, where Nancy’s friend Barbara died mysteriously. Nothing incriminating ever, nothing substantial. Just bits and pieces coming together to convince Max that these girls are Bad News. They’re new in the league, but they play hard and just on the shady side of fair. She remembers how she felt when stared down at the mall, and shivers again. Eleven takes her hand.</p><p>“It’s ok.” She says, reassuring. “We are good to. We are friends.”</p><p>She squeezes, and they fall into a comfortable silence, watching the scenery roll by until they get to the stop closest to Max’s house. She dismounts, and waves to El as the bus pulls away in a cloud of smoke. As she walks inside, her mind buzzes with the wonderful day she’s had and the troubling postscript attached to it. She’s certain of one thing though. Derby is her life now, and she’s going to give it everything she can.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Roll With It</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>At long last, Bout Day arrives, and Max gets a taste of real derby.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before Max knows what's going on, it's bout week. All of the practice, training, and team bonding has slid by, and before she knows it there's a scant seven days between her and her first bout. After their last practice before the bout, Nancy gathers them all together.</p><p>“Alright” she says, with the air of a marshal gathering her troops before a battle. “We've been training hard, and I couldn't be more proud of this team. Especially our younger recruits.” This last with a nod towards Mad Max. Insydious gives her a smile.</p><p>“We've been training hard, and I've been putting together our lineups. MadMax, you're scary fast and nimble, so you'll be our backup Jammer in the rotation, after Helleven here. The rest of you know your pack assignments.”</p><p>Nancy takes a breath, looks around at the assembled team. “Look, I know you all are thinking it, so here it is. Our opponent is the Upside Down. They're gonna bring everything they can to the track, and then some. I know some of you harbor some...feelings about certain people on the team (grimaces and nods from many assembled), but I don't want that to stop us from playing our game and letting everything we've trained for shine through.”</p><p>Max feels butterflies in her stomach. The past couple weeks of practice have made her a lot more comfortable, but a game is another thing entirely. Helleven gives her a thumbs up, and the knot in her stomach loosens a little. She's practiced jamming, and has to admit it is fun, if a bit bruise inducing. She likes the simplicity of it, the fury with which she can attack the pack, and the sheer rush she gets when she breaks through the pack.</p><p>Nancy finishes up the huddle and they all do a team cheer. As they file out, her fellow Jammer joins her.</p><p>“Hi.” The girl max has come to know as Eleven sidles up to her. She's never overly affectionate, but today as they leave practice, she leans up against Max, their shoulders touching.</p><p>“Are you nervous?” Her question is almost whispered, audible only to Max.</p><p>“A bit. Ok, a lot actually.” El nods wordlessly, her brow furrowed.</p><p>“Are you?”</p><p>Eleven is silent for a moment before replying/</p><p>“I can fight.”</p><p>It's not an answer exactly, but it carries the weight of her feelings well enough. Max reaches down to squeeze her hand, and after a beat, El squeezes back.</p><p>***</p><p>Bout Day.</p><p>Max wakes up with butterflies in her stomach. She silently prepares her gear, checking off the items in her mind. Skates (wheels, bearings, toe stops, laces), elbow pads, knee pads, wrist guards, ankle covers, helmet, mouthguard, jersey, armbands. Glancing at the clock, she still has 2 hours till she has to be at the venue. She debates calling El, but doesn't want to interrupt the other girl's bout preparations. She's just finished her fourth time checking everything through when her phone rings.</p><p>“Hey MaxMax! Happy Bout Day!” It's Nancy.</p><p>“Nancy? Hi there, everything ok?”</p><p>“Of course! Just checking up on you, wanted to make sure you were doing alright.”</p><p>Max is touched, glad to have someone to talk to. “I am a little nervous.” An Understatement.</p><p>Nancy's voice on the other end is sympathetic. “Oh don't worry! Everyone gets bout day jitters, even me, after all this time.”</p><p>Max laughs nervously, but she's more touched by the gesture than she can say. “Thanks Nancy, I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Oh of course! You're gonna do great, and I'm so impressed with your progress and drive. You're friggin zoomer out there.”</p><p>Zoomer huh? Not quite the epithet she expected, but it works. “I'll do my best, that I can promise you. I'll see you there ok?”</p><p>“Ok then! Take care hon! Nancy hangs up and Max is resumes her preparations, still with butterflies in her stomach, but a slightly lighter heart.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>It's only upon walking into the roller rink turned stadium that Max-MadMax-realizes that she's actually doing this, she's actually going to play roller derby. Seeing the rink all done up, taped up with the track and crowds of people filling the stands, it all becomes real in a way it hadn't before. She follows the taped up signs to the makeshift team locker rooms, where her team is filtering in and starting to gear up.</p><p>“Hey there!” InSydious greats her in the midst of putting on some tough looking makeup completely at odds with her cheerful greeting. Red Robin hops over to her with one kneepad on to give her a quick hug. Max blushes under all the affection, and makes her way to an empty spot of bench to begin gearing up. She's just lacing up her skates when Helleven steps into the changing room.</p><p>She's clearly prepped for the bout. She's added dark eyshadow around her eyes, giving her face a skull like appearance, and she's painted her nails a deep red. Her short sleeved jersey leaves her forearms bare, and her '011' tattoo is clearly visible. The whole ensemble is striking, she means business. Catching Max staring, she sits down next to her to start gearing up.</p><p>“Are you ready?”</p><p>Max manages a weak smile. “As I'll ever be.”</p><p>Helleven says nothing after this, though she gives Max a small smile. As they finish putting their stuff on, she reaches over and gives Max's hand a small squeeze. Max squeezes back.</p><p>“Alright skaters!” Nancy's voice rings out. “Time to shine!”</p><p>One by one they file out of the changing room and towards the track. The cheering of the crowd hits Max all of a sudden, as she gets a look at their opponents for the first time. The so called 'Upside Down' stands resolute by their benches, serious, and menacing. A girl with dark curly hair and piercing eyes looks straight into Max, and she shudders. As a team they skate over to their benches, and prepare for Derby.</p><p>“Alright alright friends! Are you ready to see some derby?!” A voice booms to life over the loudspeakers. Turning, Max sees an announcers table. Standing at it, speaking into a microphone is a young man with light brown skin slicked back in a mullet. “I'm your announcer, Steve Scareington, and we've got a great match for you today! Let's get started introducing our competitors!”</p><p>He begins listing off the names of the other team, though Max scarcely hears a word. She looks around the track, mesmerized by the people in the stands. They've done scrimmages before, and though this is theoretically no different, it couldn't feel further from practice.</p><p>“Number 08, 'Seeing Red' Robin!” The announcer cries. Behind him, Max sees a scoreboard labeled with 'Roll Players' and 'Upside Down'. A clock next to it is counting down to zero, with one minute remaining.</p><p>“Number 939, 'Insydious'!”</p><p>She looks at her teammates, they all stand resolute.</p><p>“Number 456, Miss Hiss! Number 800, Nancy Boo!”</p><p>Nancy gives a wave.</p><p>“Number 011, Helleven!” She nods her face serious. Max only has a split second to admire the intensity in her eyes, and the set of her jaw, and wonder at what that makes her feel before.</p><p>“Number 7153, MADMAX!”</p><p>People are probably clapping in the stands, or cheering. All of that fades away in the panic of the moment, quickly replaced by the exhilaration as she sees not only people in the stands but her teammates, her friends, clapping as well. Unable to help herself, she does a lap of the track, coming back to rest in front of the benches just as the clock hits zero. Nancy calls out the first lineup, and as Helleven takes her place on the start line, the head referee blows her whistle to start the game.</p><p>The action is explosive as Helleven slams into the opposing pack. She moves and the pack moves around her. She pries the wall of the opposing skaters apart, and twirls around a hit on her toe stops. Before Max can even blink, she's in the clear, blasting free of the pack and flying around the curve as the ref blows two whistles and signals her lead Jammer. She leaves the pack behind as they jostle for position, eventually spitting the opposing jammer out, who tears after in pursuit. Helleven is a blur as she flies around the track approaching the pack of skaters. The Upside Down players prepare to block her-but don't even get the chance. She jukes left, then swerves right, and spins around the opposing skaters, passing them all and earning four points, as she taps her hands on her hips to end the jam.</p><p>The crowd cheers, and Max is clapping with them as Helleven skates back to the benches breathing hard. The next jammer (Red Robin) takes her place, and the game continues.</p><p>The action is brutal, the game intense beyond description. The Upside Down hit hard, but the Role Players give as good as they get. Miss Hiss and InSydious form the core of the blocking group, with other rotating in as necessary. When they move, they carve out spaces on the track. Which the Jammers are quick to exploit. Despite this the Upside down keeps the game relatively close, with neither team attaining more than a 30 point lead.</p><p>Max watches, largely from the bench, though she rotates in to block occaisionally, to relieve the others. It isn't until Helleven takes a brutal hit to the face that things get interesting. The opposing blocker is called on a penalty, but Helleven skates back to the bench with blood trickling from her nose. She wipes it off with an air having done it before, but nevertheless looks shaken and has to sit out for the next couple of jams. That's when Nancy turns to Max.</p><p>“MadMax, you're up.”</p><p>As if in a dream, Max stands up and skates over to her waiting pack. Syd gives her a smile as she takes her mark. She barely even notices the other team's jammer lining up, the same girl that was staring at her earlier. Almost before she can remember to be nervous, the ref signals five seconds until the Jam starts. There's a moment of silence, then...Tweet!</p><p>For a moment, she hangs suspended in the moment. Then, like a wave crashing overhead, the chaos of the game resolves itself. She crashes into the opposing wall and stops, looking for an opening. A blocker comes out of nowhere and tries to sweep her off the track, but she holds the line, though the wind gets knocked out of her. Everything is a blur, and she's facing down the final blocker when Miss Hiss comes up behind her and knocks the other skater out of the way.</p><p>“Go Max!” she yells, and Max doesn't need to be told twice. Digging deep into her reserves of energy, she sprints ahead as fast as the can. The jam ref blows two sharp whistle blasts, and she thinks she's got a penalty, until she realizes she's lead jammer. On the bench, the rest of the team is cheering and signaling her to keep going. As she rounds the second to last curve she sees the other jammer has broken free of the pack and gunning for her. She approaches the pack at speed, hoping and praying that her blockers can create enough of a distraction to get her through quickly. Sure enough, Nancy and Robin form up with some key hits, screening her just long enough to squeak by. Going sideways, she sidesteps on her toe stops and spins around the final blocker, slamming her hands down on her hips to call of the jam just before the other jammer can score.</p><p>The world rushes back to her as the jam ends, the roaring of the crowd and the announcer pales in comparison to the cheers of her teammates. Max is dizzy as she skates back to the bench to high five her teammates. Syd gives her a huge hug, and Robin pats her on the back so hard she nearly falls over. Behind them all, Helleven beams, and the very sight sets Max's heart a flutter.</p><p>Buoyed by Max's success, the team seems to rally from Helleven's injury. She stays in the game, blocking and occaisionally jamming again when Helleven or one of the others gets tired. It all becomes a blur after a while, and at one point Robin compliments her on an awesome move she has no recollection of executing. Helleven for her part recovers from her hit and gets back in the game, racking up point after point until they have a respectable lead. The Upside Down seem to be tiring, and their moves get sloppy. At one point Max is able to breeze right through the pack without touching anyone, something that as a jammer she is coming to appreciate.</p><p>On the final jam of the game, they're up by 47 points, and the clock is running down. Nancy puts Helleven in to jam. Her nose has stopped bleeding, but she looks ragged as she lines up on the track. Max feels the same way, but her heart is racing as the ref blows her whistle for the final time. Helleven takes off, struggling to thrash her way through the pack. The other Jammer is fast behind her, knocking aside Nancy and InSydious as they try to stop them. At one point, it looks like Helleven is going to be knocked out, but she gets this look in her eye and just <em>moves</em>. She lets out a cry and slams into the remaining blockers, prying them apart with her shoulder. She just barely escapes ahead of the other jammer, earning lead just as the last seconds tick off the clock. The crowd erupts in cheers, and it takes a second for Max to realize that all she has to do is let the game clock run down, then call it and they win. It's not the most fast paced ending to the match, but Helleven is defiant as she coasts around the track, slamming her hands down on her hips as the timer ticks to zero.</p><p>The bench goes wild, and Max cheers along with the rest of them. The refs call a quick huddle, then make the score official. They've won. Helleven skates off the track, high-fiving her teammates, but when she gets to Max, Max can't help herself. She gives her the biggest hug she can manage on skates. The other girl stiffens in surprise, then relaxes and returns the gesture.</p><p>“You did great.” Max whispers in her ear. The moment feels strangely intimate amidst the roaring crowd.</p><p>“So did you.” El murmurs back. Then she tilts her head just slightly and kisses Max on the cheek. When she pulls away, both girls are blushing.</p><p>Around them, the Upside Down are packing up and leaving, defeated. They don't even stop to high five after the game. Nancy calls them off the track and they start to de-gear.</p><p>“So,” Max starts, tentatively, marveling at the extraordinary girl she's come to know, “What happens now?”</p><p>She grins, “After party.”</p><p>The two girls set off together, holding hands, and Max is certain that she's in exactly the right place.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this work started out because I was bored and thought up a bunch of derby names for the stranger things kids. This story was originally going to be from Elevens point of view, but in the end Max made a better protagonist. I also didn't initially plan to have a relationship/crush aspect to the story, but as I explored more of their relationship and interactions, it just seemed to fit. I intentionally left it up to the reader to interpret the nature of that relationship. </p><p>I hope you enjoyed this slightly self indulgent story about two of my favorite things in the world. If you haven't heard of Derby, and this story peaked your interest, I highly urge you to check out roller derby leagues in your area. At time of publication, most leagues are shut down due to the pandemic, but there are still plenty of opportunities now and in the future to strap four wheels to your feet and skate your heart out. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're confused on how the heck roller derby is played, check out this link: https://rules.wftda.com/singlehtml/index.html</p><p>The crossover characters are:Jesse Faden from Control the video game, and Syd from I am not Ok with this. If you haven't seen or played either of those, I highly reccomend them, as they also fit into the 'Weird fiction' genre popularized by Stranger Things.</p><p>If you're considering doing roller derby yourself, Do. It's amazing and will change your life.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>